1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel rod for a nuclear reactor fuel assembly with nuclear fuel which is contained in a cladding tube which is formed of a zirconium alloy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such fuel rods are in common use. They are built into the frame of the nuclear reactor fuel assembly. This nuclear reactor fuel assembly is finally inserted into a nuclear reactor, in which it is cooled, for instance, with light water. In this nuclear reactor, the zirconium alloys of the cladding tubes have a relatively small capture cross section for thermal neutrons.
On the outside of the cladding tubes of the fuel rods, corrosion takes place during the operation in the nuclear reactor, which limits the ability of the nuclear reactor fuel assembly to dwell in the nuclear reactor time-wise. The usual dwelling times are three to four years.